Gnarly Gnome
Gnarly Gnome is (as his name implies) a musical-themed gnome monster created by Finster and is the main villain of the episode "Different Drum". Biography Gnarly Gome was created by Finster. Finster first mentioned him as the monster Rita wanted to brainwash the Power Rangers. When Finster created him, Rita sent him to Earth where we first saw him jumping into the Youth Centre area where he quickly brainwashed a group of girls that happened to be the friends of Kimberly's deaf friend Melissa. He held them as hostages in a cave and made them dance uncontrollably with his music. He took them hostage alongside Squatt and Baboo who cooked him a meal and they all feel asleep but Rita soon awoke them. Melissa led Kimberly and the others to the cave, and Kimberly had Melissa take cover, thereby preventing her from seeing her and her friends morph into the Rangers. When the Rangers came Squatt and Baboo left him alone to fight the Rangers. He tried to fight them, but they beat him with their weapons. The Rangers fights with Gnarly Gnome and defeated him with the Power Blaster, but then Rita enlarged him. During the Megazord battle, Gnarly Gnome first used his rake, but the Dino Megazord soon took it away and used it against him. Gnarly Gnome then used his accordion to confuse the Megazord and cause the Rangers to see illusions of a city in the empty battlefield, and to hallucinate Gnarly Gnome as a city building, and then a rolling boulder. The Megazord knocked the accordion away, putting a stop to the gnome's music. Gnarly Gnome tried to use his Lighting Beams from his helmet against the rangers, but they blocked them with a sword. Then the Rangers defeated him with the Power Sword. Personality Gnarly Gnome acts very much like a viking or a king, he is a sinister and cold monster who loves to mock his enemies, tho despite this, he is shown to be more laid back compare to previous monsters and kind of lazy, such as almost sleeping during his mission and telling Squatt and Baboo to tie his shoes, he is also shown to always be hungry and loves to eat. Powers And Abilities * 'Invisibility: '''Gnarly Gnome can turn himself invisible to sneak up on his enemies. * '''Teleportation: '''Gnarly Gnome can teleport to any location at will. * '''Lighting Beam: '''Gnarly Gnome can shoot yellow colored lighting beams from the horns on the sides of his helmet. Arsenal * '''Gnome Accordion: '''Gnarly Gnome posses an accordion, that when played, can hypnotizing his enemies with music. ** '''Illusions: '''The Accordiom can make illusions with the music, it can be used to confues his enemies. *'Gnome Rake: 'Gnarly Gnome wields a rake for combat. **'Sparking Energy Stream: 'Gnarly Gnome can fire light pinkish green colored energy stream with white stars around it. * '''Sword: '''Gnarly Gnome has a Sword arounf his waist but it is unknown what it does Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Gnarly Gnome is voiced by Steve Kramer. Notes *Gnarly Gnome is the first monster to appear in footage exclusively filmed for Power Rangers . These were the scenes of him skulking about outside of the Youth Centre and brainwashing the girls. *Gnarly Gnome is the first monster to be destroyed whilst small before growing to die at the hands of a Megazord. **Goldar grew but wasn't defeated whilst small (and also wasn't a monster), Bones never grew, the Giant was well a giant, and the Mighty Minotaur grew but shrunk down to be destroyed by the Power Weapons , * This monster is infamous for his magically appearing and disappearing rake. * Gnarly Gnome's name is actually ironic, as he does not look anything like a gnome, in reality, gnomes are a collection of small statue dwarfs with beards and tall pointy hats that are seen in gardens of peoples' houses, Gnarly Gnome looks more like goblin or a viking. ** His counterpart was actually based upon a goblin. * Due to how Gnarly Gnome loves to eat and sleep, and can be a bit lazy, his overall personality is quite similar to Garfield the Cat, the character from the comic book series ''Garfield ''and the animated cartoon show that airs on Boomerang, ''Garfield and Friends. * Gnarly Gnome was also the second boss in the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Super Nintendo game. * Gnarly Gnome's necklace was later used as a component for Plague Patrol #2 alongside a horned helmet-engraved head, a generic body, the silver-painted boots and armor parts of Master Kaku's final armored form (unused in MMPR Season Two), and the right arm of Kamaitachi's enlarged form (unused in MMPR Season Three). See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters